


One-Shot of Dream SMP Swap AU

by AngelBlue_Patterson



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All the characters are swap so, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Swap AU, Gen, Grammarly is kind of helpful I guess..., I'm I doing the tags right?, I'm doing something wrong here I can feel it, I'm still new to Posting on Ao3, Im only going to add the characters in which what my one shot will be about so..., Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, So Tommy be in prison lol, Swap Anfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Swap Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Swap Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), also I hate doing grammar, and Dream now has PSTD, but yeah, dream smp prison, grammar sucks, if only i had money to pay for premium hahahahahaha, pandora vault, someone help me with this please-, still have no clue what I'm doing ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlue_Patterson/pseuds/AngelBlue_Patterson
Summary: Just some One-shots on a Dream SMP AU that my friend created.and yes I did get permission from her so no worries :DI'm also going to add more characters as I move on with the One-Shotfor now, Tommy and Antfrost are the ones in my soon to be posted One-Shotbut I may/may not post that much depending on my motivation to write so... Enjoy what's here I guess.first post in Ao3 LETS GO-
Kudos: 6





	One-Shot of Dream SMP Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just clearing things up before I post One-shots on the Swap AU :)

## Things to note:

  
  
I'm not the one that created the Dream SMP Swap Au, my good friend Ally did.  
All I'm doing is writing some One-Shots on this AU.  
below are some things to clear out on this AU:

* * *

**Character Swap list:**

  * Dream swaps with Tommy  
  

  * Fundy swaps with Wilbur  
  

  * George swaps with Eret  
  

  * Sapnap swaps with Tubbo  
  

  * BBH swaps with Skeppy  
  

  * Quackity swaps with Jschlatt  
  

  * Niachu swaps with Karl  
  

  * Antfrost swaps with Sam  
  

  * Purpled swaps with Ponk  
  

  * Technoblade swaps with Philza  
  

  * ConnorEatsPants swaps with CaptainPuffy  
  

  * Vikstar swaps with Lazarbeam  
  

  * Punz swaps with Thunder1408  
  

  * Calahan swaps with HBomb  
  

  * Ranboo swaps with ???? **[note this was made BEFORE Tommy exile _Dec 3, 2020. S_ o, she didn't know who to Swap Ranboo with, to fix this, she created the idea to swap Ranboos colors, the black is now on the Right of him and the right is on the left of him]  
  
**



Yes, they’re other people on the server that I didn’t include on this list

Are they important to the story/Rp?

No, no they are not (Sorry Pokimane, Alyssa, and Ninja)

(This is basically an excuse cuz idk what to do with them:’>)  
  


* * *

**  
  
In this world, Fundy still proposes to Dream and everything is the same for Sleepy Bois Inc. Wilbur is still Fundy’s dad, Philza is still the dad of Tommy, Wilbur, and Technoblade.**

**You may be wondering how Wilbur could be Fundy when he’s still the father of Fundy in the AU. For this AU, Wilbur spawns in Manberg and, instead of being born there like Fundy, he just becomes the first official citizen of it.**

**Tommy, Tubbo, Purple, and Ranboo are all still Minors.  
  
** _~~(see this is funny because Tommy is now the one that manipulating Dream. So, try and image a 16-year-old British boi telling a 21-year-old blob man that no one cares for them dkjsfsfjs)~~_

**For Sapnap x Karl x Quackity, the characters in the ship stay the same because I don’t want to have Tubbo x Niachu x Jschlatt :/**

**The same goes for all the Dream Team ships**

* * *

Side note, I'm not the best with grammar at all so, be wary of some horrible grammar mistakes in my one-shots   
plus, this is my first time posting here on Ao3 so... I have no clue how to post a fic:,)  
  


like... tf do you work HTML like... huh???

So I guess this one-shot will look really scuffed jdaslkfjdks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just started on one of my one-shot so, I'm unsure when I will be finished with that.  
> hopefully soon because high-school is a pain in the Ass dbskflsk


End file.
